Love You, Too
by Hearts Desire
Summary: Scott HallShannon Moore slash. I really don't know how to describe it other than that. Just a short fluffy fic


A/N- Writing rampage. That'd have to be where this fic came from. As soon as I got kicked off ff.net, I wrote out the chapters for my stories, both here and on other sites, and finished up a few older stories, then wrote out a few new ones over the week.  
  
This is for Cat Lea. There's not really a point, but I thought it was kinda cute.  
  
  
  
  
  
Title: Love You, Too.  
  
Author: Hearts Desire  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It's always the best to start back at the beginning, I guess. you know, back where everything started, or back where you thought everything started. I guess that it all started back in WCW. Um ... May ... May seventh. Because that was the first day I saw him: the very first day he got signed.  
  
  
  
Hell, the kid sauntered into the locker room like he owned the damn place. I guess he did in a way. Taker had known him from a stint he did in NCW once and he kept tags on the kid ever since. Besides, the kid had talent and he knew it. Not to mention, he had guys falling over him head over heels wherever he went. Not that he knew it.  
  
  
  
That's the thing about my Shannon: he's so adorable, but not conceded. He gets all this praise and doesn't let it go to his head. And, he doesn't even know that he's breathtaking. Yeah, he's confident in what he looks like, be he always asks me what he sees that is so wonderful.  
  
  
  
It's everything, but yeah, we'll get to that later.  
  
  
  
Back when Shannon signed, I was still doing the stint with the Outsiders and NWO. He was a rookie, so to say, in the WCW, but he's got talent to the ying yang. Not very green, either, for someone who had only gone pro three years before. I was one of the first people to see him, too.  
  
  
  
They had assigned him to the NWO locker room since there were only three rooms and the others were filled. Kev, the Brothers, Jarrett and I watched him as he smiled at us all, then proceeded to unpack his things. I remembered that the first thing he said was: "You don't have to watch my every move, y'know."  
  
  
  
His accent was so thick that Kevin, being just Kevin, didn't know what he had said. And they say I'm the dumb one.  
  
  
  
God, we were shocked he had even talked to us. We were huge names in the business, working all for at least eight years in big corperations, and he was just a rookie. The ink was still wet on his contract and he had enough balls to talk to us. Not only that, he told us how much he appreciated us letting him use the room and said hos much he liked our styles.  
  
  
  
From that day, we watched out for him everywhere he went. We were so taken over by him that we felt like it was the least we could do. A few other superstars knew him, too, and they told us all about his past. From his relationships with Matt and Jeff, to how Kanyon took him underwing after he got sucked into depression.  
  
  
  
I think that it was the day that I had a nice long chat with our friend Kanyon that I fell in love with Shannon. Kanyon told me everything that he told him he could tell and when it hit me that Shannon hadn't let all of this get him down and he still made it to do everything he wanted, I knew that he was the most beautiful person in the world.  
  
  
  
And, the one person who could save me from myself. once again I was getting pulled into the drugs and alcohol and I knew that if something didn't happen soon, I would end up sick again. Shannon realized that, too, running into me backstage one night when Kev was on injry and found me drinking up a storm about it.  
  
  
  
Kid's got guts, what can I say. He snatched the cooler from my hands and threw the bottle in my hand hard against the wall. God, he was pissed as hell. It was a good thing he caught me before I had had so much to drink to be drunk or I probably would have fought him off, but I wasn't and his words and actions hit me.  
  
  
  
"Scott, what the hell do you think you are doing?! You can't do this to yourself!"  
  
  
  
Then he came up with the best damn way to get me sober as hell. He professed his love to me. After he finished trashing the place and pouring all traces of alcohol down the drain, that is. I was still shocked he had the balls to do all this, not to mention a bit hazy, but he woke me up.  
  
  
  
"Scott, don't do this to yourself. Don't do this to me."  
  
  
  
Then the shit took my face in his hands and kissed me deeper than I could ever remember being kissed. Even by Kevin. I still couldn't believe that so much passion came from that little body. God, he's enchanting.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Scotty? Whatcha thinking about?"  
  
  
  
A soft voice jerks me from my thoughts and I look down at my chest, smiling at the small body curled against it. I run my hands through the slightly damp hair and sigh.  
  
  
  
"Thinkin' about you."  
  
  
  
I don't even have to look to know that Shannon is blushing deeply. He always did get embarassed whenever someone gave him a compliment like that.  
  
  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
  
  
More blushing.  
  
  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Cause I love you."  
  
"Don't say that."  
  
"It's true. I love you."  
  
"Well, quit it."  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you, too."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
{FIN} 


End file.
